Roleplay: Welcome to Sablye Academy!
This roleplay is free join for now... Overview Sablye Academy is a school for gifted young warriors with talented abilities. Coming to this school is a privilege. Sablye is a private school designed to teach young men and women how to become heroes. It often teaches people how to control their powers and how to use them. Today is the first day for many new students, the time when students are put together to become a new battle group. To determine this though, students must go through their first test... Participants NeoExlucky Rage the Hedgehog Zapor888 Alphonse Uprising Involved Characters Zero Evol Professor Zephyr Tori the Hedgehog Crunch the Pig Wesley the Echidna Beat the Bee Young Rage the Hedgehog Alinoa The Cat Martin Newell The Hedgehog Part 1: The Welcome Wagon The halls of the school were clean and well polished. Doors of all kinds were strewn about here and there, and one of those great doors led to the auditorium where a group of children sat in anticipation of their placement in the school. Standing on the stage was a man in a suit, wearing a silver scarf and had short brown hair. "Hello children, welcome to Sablye." He said. A white hedgehog sat next to a white echidna with red marks on his hair. She looked pretty interested, but bored at the same time. A black hedgehog was sitting in the middle of everyone, looking excited about where he was going to be placed. A brown and black bee with headphones in his ears was paying no attention to the man who was talking, while his friend, a husky green pig with a jacket and black shorts was paying attention. An orange hedgehog sat in the way back. "Well, uh, I'm a hedgehog but okay." The orange hedgehog said. The black hedgehog, known as Rage, started to fall asleep. A blue hedgehog and his white chao sit in another seat, watching the professor with faux interest. "Well then, my name is Professor Zephyr, I am the headmaster of this school. We're always looking to help gifted young students, like yourselves. The first way we do that, is teamwork. Often times we set up groups that you will be in for the remainder of your time here, and we're just about to do that, but first a test. This is not like any normal test though, this is a test of strength and attitude. If you will just follow me, we can begin." He said and walked out the auditorium's front doors. Rage, and, I assume everyone else followed. The white hedgehog, who's name was Tori, was inching closer to rage as they walked. "So..I'm Tori." Rage hesitated, but spoke after a few seconds. "Im.... R-Rage. Nice to meetcha." Rage said, shying a little. The orange hedgehog's name is Martin Newell, Tesla's long lost beloved brother. He follows the others to the auditorium, and puts headphones over his head. Wesley chuckled as he saw what Tori was doing. "Aw man, is she seriously flirting with another guy?" He continues to laugh. "Well, I don't see what's wrong with him." Beat said. Crunch patted Beat's head, but actually slammed him to the floor. "No, he means the hedgehog won't exactly have that much free time without her coming up to him." "And what's wrong with that, lad? My brother has a girlfriend and he's enjoying it." Martin said. "It's just she does that with, and I'm being straight up serious, EVERY guy she sees." Crunch says, then laughs. "What am I doing? We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Crunch. The one who is for some reason is on the floor is Beat. And the echidna is Wesley." Crunch said as he pointed to eaxh respected person. "Martin Newell. Just call me Marty, right?" Marty said. "Whtever you say, Marty. So, whatndo you think the chances of Tori and the other get together? " Beat asked. "Beat, relationships don't have percentages. It all comes down to their persnonality and how close they are. Besides, they just met." Wesley said. "Relationships are unpredictable." Marty said. Wesley nodded. "Exactly. They take time and if you rush into it, it'll only get to the start of the first date." "Come along students." Zephyr said and led the students to a brightly lit room. "This is the welcome wagon dungeon." He smiled. "Inside are monsters, machines, weapons, and all kinds of things that want to destroy you. There are teachers monitering everything, but their only ment to make sure that everything goes the way it should.They will not help you while you are in there, unless something dreadful happens. Your test is to successfully go through dungeon and not die. Once completed correctly, you will pass and be put in your teams. Understood?" Zero nodded at Zephyr. "And if we fail.. we die?" Marty said, gesturing with his fingers slitting his throat. Then, someone opened the doors. A female cat with orange long hair appears. "Am I too late?" The female cat said. "No, you will not die." Zephyr said. "We are keeping track of your vital signs. We will know if you are hurt to much and only then will someone interfere. You will have to do most of the work though." Category:Free Join Roleplay